


after that happened

by bunntaro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentioned Sasha Blouse, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunntaro/pseuds/bunntaro
Summary: following the what happened in marley, you had tried to avoid him. you didn't want to see him. but questions burned on the tip of your tongue and anger singed your insides. you went to see him in the prison.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 35





	after that happened

**Author's Note:**

> this has spoilers for season 4 so please be careful. i wrote this bc i was angry at eren for how he treated hange.

when hange told you he was down in the prison, your heart lurched to your throat. it made sense for them to keep him down there after what had happened in marley. the thing was that you hadn’t asked. you hadn’t gone to hange asking where he was, they’d gone out of their way to tell you.

maybe you were a bad person for not asking; and maybe you were even worse for the rage circling in your stomach.

you’d given hange your best smile and thanked them. they could tell it was insincere, you had never been good at hiding your feelings and pretending you were fine - and hange could read you better than anyone.

standing at the door of the prison you swallowed the lump in your throat, forcing back the vomit rising from the pit of your stomach. it had taken you fifteen minutes to convince yourself to start walking down the stairs, your heart burning hotter with every step closer to him. now facing the door, the flame burnt so fiercely it was hard to breathe.

there was time to turn back around, pretend you hadn’t even tried and carry on until you’re forced to see him. but you were already so close. and a voice in the back of your head told you he could smell you.

with sweaty hands, you opened the heavy wooden door and walked on shaking legs to his cell. when you saw him sitting on his bed, glaring at the wall, you couldn’t breathe. and when he looked at you, tears sprung into your eyes.

eren gazed at you with bland eyes and said your name hollowly, the same dead drawl he’d used with levi. he leant forward, “my wife.”

unable to say anything to him, you sat in the chair opposite the cell, and he stood up to hold into the rusty prison bars.

“i expected you to come sooner,” he mused, flicking the hair away from his eyes. “haven’t seen you since the airship.”

you shrugged tightly, shoulders jumping up harshly due to your tense muscles. “i just needed time to myself.”

eren hummed, eyeing you like a wolf would its prey. maybe that's all you were to him now - prey expected to submit. he’d already declared himself a dominating force in marley, perhaps he expected you to cower before him as well. that’s possibly what he expected all of the scouts to do now, all of paradis.

the thought of what happened in marley made your face scrunch up, the tears you hadn’t let fall now slipping down your cheeks and cupping your jaw. a headache was already in motion, and your nausea only continued to grow.

“why-” you started, having to stop to swallow your thickening saliva. “why did you do that in marley?”

eren didn’t immediately answer, you knew he wasn’t thinking about his answer and he wasn’t even pretending to. it was like he was trying to extend these moments, staring at your wet face with nothing alive behind his eyes. extending the moments that you were in pain.

“it had to be done.” he finally said. no remorse. no apology. he just said it.

you were supposed to take that simple answer because he said it with unwavering certainty.

your tears became thicker and your throat closed up, a strange sound escaped you as you gasped for air through your grief. “and sasha?” unable to muster the energy to glare at him, you just stared desperately. “did sasha have to-” you couldn’t say it, voice wetly crackling off to save you from speaking aloud what happened to your beloved friend.

eren didn’t say anything. he just watched you cry. sobbing into the sleeves of your shirt, your voice occasionally breaking through with a wail. you guessed he felt nothing watching this.

“i hadn’t wanted you so close to everything. you should have stayed on the airship instead of being with the others.”

“because that would have been better?” you snapped quickly, the nausea you felt had begun twisting into rage. “connie said that you laughed when you heard about sasha, is that true?”

“i would have preferred my wife to be away from that much fighting.”

“did you laugh?”

two separate conversations were taking place, his calm responses clashed with your biting demands. he didn’t respond to your questions, you watched his unwavering face choose to not answer.

it was getting too much. your blood raced through your veins, heartbeat pounding your ears as a hammer would an anvil. the headache was boiling your brain.

abruptly standing, you turned to leave him alone in the prison. sudden words from eren stopped you.

“you’ll leave your husband down here so soon?”

everything suddenly slowed, your breathing eased and your head cleared to allow you this moment. your response crackled on the tip of your tongue.

“i don't want you to be my husband anymore. i can’t be married to a monster.”

your headache came back and you left him.


End file.
